In present day Public Land Mobile Networks, such as, for example, cellular networks, the upper limit for the parameter UE-AMBR, UE Aggregate Maximum Bit Rate, is handled by mobility management nodes such as (depending on the kind of system) Mobility Management Entity (MME), various embodiments of Serving GPRS Support Node (SGSN), and such nodes as eNodeB and Radio Network Controller (RNC).
The handling of the upper limit for the UE-AMBR as described above leads to various problems, such as a limited flexibility in varying the upper limit UE-AMBR for a UE.